With a Kiss
by jessie43221
Summary: Natsume kissed Mikan to shut her up, so Mikan began to like him. But Mitsuki showed up and messed everything up. Who will Natsume choose? MxNxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did! )

I'm a newbie at this!

Natsume's POV:

Okay, so I kissed her. It was no big deal. I had done this so many times before with other girls. Why was everyone so surprised? I pressed my lips upon hers to shut her up. It didn't matter, right? She looked up at me shocked. We stayed like that for a moment. Then she slapped me.

Normal POV:

Mikan Sakura had slapped Natsume. Everyone gasped again. "You baka! NATSUME NO BAKA!" she yelled. She stormed out of the room.

Natsume pursued her, chasing after her. She was running, like lightning, across the campus grounds. Her black boots fell down on the bricks in a rhythm and speed that showed that she was a good runner.

Natsume caught up to her and clamped his fingers over her wrist. Mikan gasped at the coolness of his fingertips. They felt like ice, yet her skin was so warm.

Her auburn bangs covered her chestnut eyes. "What do you want?" she murmured. Natsume kept a grip onto her wrist; afraid that the minute he let go she would run off again.

"That kiss meant nothing to me. I just figured if your mouth was busy you wouldn't be able to talk," he muttered, no emotion in his voice.

His deep voice rang I her ears. "Nothing? That kiss meant nothing? That was my first! You stole my first kiss!" she cried.

Then she twisted her arm away from him and went off again. He just stood there watching her sprint. He didn't care much. He would just wait for her to get over herself.

They had to take care of an egg together. After all, they were assigned as partners in the beginning of the year.

The next day during class, Mikan came in late. As usual. Like always. Yeah… Anyways, Natsume silently walked into the room with Ruka by his side, like always.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!" Mikan chirped. 'I guess she got over the kiss already,' thought Natsume.

He watched her through his crimson eyes. His raven hair in wisps, caressing his handsome face. He walked straight towards the back of the room, where Mikan was sitting, and sat down in his seat.

Then he kicked his feet onto the desk and placed a manga book onto his face, and fell asleep. He felt something pinching his arm gently. It was Mikan. Things were back to normal, finally.

"Wake up! There's a new girl!" she whispered.

He ripped the manga book off of his face. The minute his eyes met her aqua ones, he blushed. They somehow felt a deep connection, and they didn't even know each other yet.

Her lusterous black curls surrounded her face and reached all the way down to her waist. She was quite beautiful.

"Hi! I'm Mitsuki Sakura! What's your name?" Mitsuki asked.

"Mitsuki?" asked Mikan. "H-hai. It's Mitsuki," she answered, looking a little flustered.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go," cried Mikan.

She left the classroom, calling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry Narumi-sensei!" She ran to her dormroom, and flung herself onto the bed.

Natsume's POV:

The new girl was beautiful! We flirted for the rest of the day. I tugged her curls and she would slap me playfully every time I pulled with her thin hand. She was so cute!

I think that I love her. Her name was Mitsuki Sakura, and she had the alice of Weapon Mastery. Anything that was made to be used as a weapon, she could use with such skill and grace.

That was why she was in the Dangerous Ability group. She is perfect for me. I wouldn't feel the urge to protect her all the time, since she can care for herself. I now believe in love at first sight.

Mikan's POV:

Mitsuki is my sister…

So did you like it? I hope that you did. It took me awhile to write. Please no flames! Constructive criticism is alright. I'm new at this so be nice please! loL!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Normal POV:

_Flashback:_

"_Mitsuki-chan! You have a new sister! Mikan!" cried Mrs. Sakura, "We just adopted her, say hi!_

"_No! I don't want a new sister!" Mitsuki cried._

_Mikan's smile faded away._

"_It doesn't matter! I'm going to St. Riveranda's School of Art! I'll be living at that school in a week! Leave me alone!" Mitsuki shouted at Mikan._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan and Mitsuki hadn't ended on good terms. A month after Mitsuki left, Mikan followed Hotaru Imai to Gakuen Alice, and ended up staying.

Now that Mitsuki was here, what was she going to do?

Mikan's POV:

I can't let Mitsuki know that I'm her sister. I'll just lay low and hope she never finds out.

I need to find Hotaru, and tell her what's going on. I need to tell someone!

What will I do? If Mitsuki finds out it's me, she'll hate me! She won't like me!

She'll think I'm bad for leaving our parents since she left them in my hands.

Why is my life so complicated? Anyways, I ran to Hotaru's 3 star dorm. "Hotaru! Hotaru open up!" I shouted.

I banged against the door with my fists. "Open up! We need to talk!" I yelled.

"Sakura-san?" a soft-voiced from behind me asked. I recognized that voice! Ruka-pyon!

"Ruka-pyon!" I shouted, "Ruka-pyon!" I burst into tears. "Ruka, Ruka…"

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" he asked me.

"N-no!" I wailed.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested. I just nodded my head, my pigtails bobbing.

We sat down and I held a cup of tea between my fingers.

"Why are you crying?" he queried.

"I don't know. It's complicated Ruka. Will you listen?" I pleaded. He looked at me with such intensity that I took it as a yes. I stared into his bright blue eyes.

"I think Mitsuki is my sister." Ruka, who was in the middle of drinking his green tea, slammed his cup down on the table. He started choking, and coughing.

He punched his fist against his chest to stop his wheezing and hacking.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Oh hush it. When I was younger, I was adopted into the Sakura family. They had a little girl named Mitsuki. And, well… she kinda, sorta, you know… hated me. I'd never done anything to her either, so I wasn't sure why she felt this way."

"Maybe she was jealous of you?" Ruka said, whipping his mouth.

"No, that wasn't it. I don't know what it was, but she just avoided me and was downright cruel to me,"

I paused for a moment, staring at Ruka's blonde head. He was still coughing a bit.

"Now that she's here, I don't know what to do. Please don't tell anyone else what I've told you! This must remain a secret! Just between the two of us!" I begged.

"Alright," he agreed.

The next day, as usual, I woke up late. I dashed through my morning routine, and grabbed my school bag and ran to the classroom.

"Narumi-sensei, I'm sorry I left the classroom yesterday" I murmured with my head bent low.

"You did what?" Jinno-sensei yelled.

"Jin-Jin?" I gasped, terrified. I guess Narumi-sensei hadn't ratted me out that other day.

"Detention after school Ms. Sakura!" he shouted.

"H-hai." I agreed sullenly.

While heading towards my desk, I was surprised to see Mitsuki sitting in my spot. She was laughing and flirting with Natsume.

How could he do that? Does he have no idea that when he kissed me it was a big deal?

How can a kiss not be a big deal? It was something two people shared when they love each other!

How could he?

Once school ended, I was confronted by Jinno-sensei.

"You must clean up the ballroom in the abandoned wing in time for the Valentine's Day dance,"

"But that's in 1 week! And, and the ballroom is so big! How am I going to do that?" I complained.

"Are you talking back to me?" he thundered. His little stick he kept with him at all times began to glow and crackle with electricity.

"N-no. Of course not! Heh heh… I'll get right on it," I giggled nervously.

The minute I got to my dorm, I flopped down onto my bed. What am I going to do? I can't clean that ballroom in three weeks!

No one has even set foot in the dumb place for 2 years! Plus, I have the egg project due with Natsume!

Natsume's POV:

Should I ask Mitsuki to the Valentine's Day dance? I bet she would look really cute in pink.

Or maybe I should ask Mikan? I've had a crush on her for some time now, but she never knew.

I think it'll be safer if I ask Mitsuki. I can tell she likes me, too. I mean, I have nothing to lose with her, right?

If Mikan falls in love with me, she'll worry about me to much when I go on extended missions. Mitsuki though, might be able to go with me even!

It's settled, I'm going to ask Mitsuki to the dance.

Having Polka-Dot's lips on mine did feel good though…

I walked to my sakura tree to think. I always went there to think. Most of the time Mikan was there, too.

Yet today, she wasn't there. Instead, I saw her in outrageous get-up. She wore these old grey sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, and yellow rubber gloves.

On her feet were ugly worn-down sandals. There was a red bandana on her head and her auburn hair was clipped back into a tight bun instead of the usual, childish pigtails.

She was carrying a whole load of cleaning supplies. She had a mop, broom, feather duster, a variety of sprays and aerosol cans, and a whole lot of other stuff.

She was having some trouble carrying it all. I watched her trip, and drop all of her items.

"Kyaa! Come back!" she yelled while running towards the rolling materials. I just gawked and tried my hardest to suppress a laugh.

A broomstick came at me and was stopped when I pressed my booted foot against it.

"Need a hand?" I offered. She then noticed my very existence. "Oh! Hi Natsume!"

By the time we were done picking everything up, we split up the load and I asked, "So what are you doing with all this stuff?"

"Remember how Jin-Jin sensei found out I skipped class? Well he told me that for my punishment I had to clean up the ballroom,"

"But that's already clean, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. But it's going to get renovated around the Valentine's Day dance, so he's making me clean the ballroom in the abandoned wing so that the dance can be held there,"

Once her explanation was finished, we had already arrived at out destination. We both stared up at the looming grey walls.

She went inside first. I had an eerie feeling about this place, but I went in anyways.

"Woah!" she shouted, dropping all of the cleaning supplies. She was a dumb girl, Polka-Dots.

"Look how amazing this place is! Can't you just imagine what this place must have looked like years ago?"

She ran up to the faded gold walls. She touched them with the tips of her fingers, feeling them.

"It must have been beautiful…" she whispered.

I just stared at her gorgeous face. Suddenly, I had the violent urge to dance with her.

I spun her around and asked, "Do you care to dance?"

She blushed, "But there's no music!"

"Who cares?" I muttered. She just giggled and nodded her head.

We slowly waltzed, our bodies close to each other. Our bodies a little too close to be considered just friends.

We just danced, completely forgetting that Mikan was supposed to clean this place up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. (There were two of these in the other one for some reason. LOL!)

My Hopeless Romantic is way awesome! She gives me advice on my story and all, since she wrote about 8 great ones. You should read hers too!!

Blooper: Mikan's supposed to clean the ballroom in ONE week, not THREE! If you caught my mistake, sorry if I confused you! LOL!

_Flashback:_

_Mistuki's POV:_

_I hated the fact that I was so mean to my new sister today. I mean, she had never done anything bad to me._

_I went up to my room and cried, hating my life. It had all started when I had met a mysterious man named Persona on my way home from school._

_He said, "Mitsuki Sakura,"_

_I turned around, shocked that a stranger knew my name. "You know that you only came to this school so that you would know what to expect at St. Riveranda."_

_I just stared right into his face. He had spiky, jet black hair, black colored lips, and wore an ivory mask covering his eyes._

"_I know a lot about you Mitsuki-chan. You shouldn't even bother to go to that art school. In the end, you'll be working for me."_

_I began to walk away, hoping that this guy was just some psycho trying to scare me._

"_I've been watching you. You've noticed some differences in your life lately, haven't you. You're suddenly attracted to weapons, studying and learning everything about them. When you hold them in your hands, you suddenly know how to use it skillfully, like you have been practicing for many years."_

_I was starting to sweat. This man was making me nervous._

"_I am Persona, come looking for me soon. Or I will come for you. Dear Mitsuki-chan, you're an alice."_

_Sooner, rather than later, I began to go on missions with Persona. The next one always harder than the last._

_I was starting to perfect my alice. Suddenly, they stopped._

"_You're going to start going to your new school soon. You can't have any wounds from these trips, people will become suspicious. You have improved your alice greatly Mitsuki-chan."_

_I sat up in my bed, and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I glanced at the clock._

_It was 8:00. It was still a little early to go to sleep, but I fell asleep anyways. Soon, I was knocked out completely_

_I woke up later, startled to find Mikan sleeping on the bed next to mine. I turned toward the clock. It was 2:00 AM._

_I averted my gaze towards Mikan again. She really was a beautiful girl. I wished that we could be friends, but I didn't want her to find out about my life._

_I didn't want to drag her into the confusion of my life, she had innocence. Something I had lost long after my missions._

_End of Flaskback_

I was shocked. Mikan, my sister, was in my class! I thought that I would never see her again.

Persona had ordered me to get rid of Natsume's feelings for Mikan. That was my current mission.

I had figured that if Natsume had feelings for me, he would forget about Mikan. The only problem was that Mikan seemed to like Natsume, too.

But she was unaware of her feelings for him. And I didn't want to hurt her again… That would definitely destroy my last chance to become Mikan's friend.

Natsume's POV:

I really wanted to ask Mikan, but I asked Mitsuki. It would be safer for Mikan that way.

My feelings were too complicated. I needed help sorting them out. I looked for Ruka.

I found him at the entrance of the North Forest. He was talking to someone. She had pigtails, what the? It was Mikan!

I shouldn't disturb them, so I walked over to my sakura tree, trying to sort out my feelings by myself.

To my surprise, I found Hotaru there! This was new. She was just sitting there cross-legged, with one hand supporting her head.

"What's up?" I asked her. We were old friends.

"Thinking you stupid fool," she replied, a stoic expression on her face.

A vein on my head popped out, but I remained calm.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you for 50 rabbits," was her answer.

I just shut up. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Hyuuga, something's wrong with you."

"Hn," I murmured.

We were quiet, Hotaru was still staring out in front of her.

"Mikan likes you. The baka just doesn't know it yet," she muttered and stood up and left.

I was shocked. I stood up and walked towards the North Forest again, looking for Mikan.

She was still talking to Ruka. She looked so happy. For once, maybe Hotaru was gone.

I left and began looking for Mitsuki.

Ruka's POV:

I really like Mikan, but Natsume likes her, too. So I can't ask her out.

Natsume would never admit it, but he does like her. I can tell.

Mistuki's POV:

Oh no… Persona was coming this way.

I ran around the corner, away from him. I ran straight into an innocent bystander! Oops!

Oh. It was just the annoying mind reader, KoKo.

"Get out of my way," I hissed.

'Oh no! Persona is looking for me!' I thought.

"Oh no! Persona is looking for me!" he stated out loud.

"Shut up! And stop reading my mind!" I hoarsely whispered.

Person had turned the corner, and KoKo saw him before I did.

When he pushed me into the bushes, I was about to yell. But then I heard Persona's voice,

"Get back to class,"

"Sir, it's a free period."

"Hn…" said Persona. He walked away.

Once he was gone, I shouted,

"I hate you KoKo! I can handle that freak by myself! Don't help me!"

I stalked away. KoKo probably thought I was some helpless girl, well humph! I wasn't! Chances were, I was stronger than him!

KoKo's POV:

I had run into Mistuki-chan on my way here. I think she hates me. I was just trying to help her.

What's a guy supposed to do with a girl like that? She can't appreciate it when someone tries to help!

I sneered. If she could handle Persona by herself, why was she running away from him?

Mikan's POV:

I was talking to Ruka-pyon about Mitsuki, and Natsume. I talked about what had happened between me and Natsume the other day in the ballroom.

He said, "I'll help you clean it."

Ruka-pyon is so nice! We walked to the janitor's closet, and got out the cleaning supplies.

Today we actually started to clean. We started with the floor. We opened the entrance and brought in a hose. We sprayed the entire floor.

Then we began to scrub it, making the black and white marble tiles squeaky clean.

The work was done faster than I had thought it would take. Pretty soon, we were cleaning the windows.

We were almost done, and by then you could actually see out of them!

We couldn't reach the very top though, so while Ruka power-washed the stairs at the entrance, I went off to look for a ladder.

I strolled towards the janitor's closet in the Middle School Branch. I found a huge, silver ladder with wheels on the bottom.

Somehow, I managed to drag it back towards the ballroom. By the time I was back, the abandoned ballroom didn't look so abandoned anymore!

"Woah! How did you clean this up so fast Ruka-pyon?" I gasped.

He just shrugged and blushed. "I don't know…"

He held the ladder beneath me while I scrubbed the last of the grime from the tall windows.

YEAH! We were finally done! With the windows at least…

We looked around, there was a lot of dusty countertops and tables. I pushed back the sleeve of my uniform. (I had forgotten to wear a work outfit.)

I grabbed the nearest feather duster, "Let's do this…" I whispered with gazing at the furniture with narrow eyes.

I swiped at the barren countertop once, and a HUGE cloud of dust rose up. I started coughing, the dust had gotten into my throat somehow.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

"I'm okay!" I cried.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, with my other I kept a death grip on the feather duster.

I let out a battle cry and attacked the countertop. Finally, the dust was gone and we moved onto the tables.

We were done with that soon enough, too.

"Hooray! We're finally done! Yeah!" I cried out with joy.

Somehow we had finished it all in a day.

The back-breaking work was at last over. The minute I looked down at my clothes I let out a yelp.

I didn't look human. I was covered in dirt, grime, dust, and all sorts of nasty stuff. I looked over at Ruka. He didn't resemble an alien like me.

"How'd you stay so clean?" I questioned.

"I don't know Sakura-san."

"Nyeh," I muttered. Then I shrugged. Life goes on.

The next morning, I woke up early for once. Wow. I went through my morning routine, and skipped towards the classroom.

I found Mitsuki there, sitting at my old spot next to Natsume. She was reading a thick book, with the title, "The History of Kendo" on the cover.

I backed out of the room. Right before I was out the door, Mistuki lifted up her head.

"Eh? Good morning Sakura-san!" she chirped.

My my, wasn't she happy? She went back to reading her book, then she suddenly said,

"Mikan, I know I'm your sister,"

End of Chapter

Yeah! I think this one's the longest chapter yet! BOO-YAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan's POV:

Mikan's POV:

"I-I have to go!" I stammered. I rushed out of there, and ran smack right into Natsume!

"Mikan! What perfect timing! I just remembered this! Remember when you told me it was my turn to take care of the egg? Well… I kinda dropped it. So I threw it away," he muttered.

"You what?" I shouted, "I can't afford to fail again! Jinno-sensei will kill me! What will I do? He might degrade me to a no-star again! He's been threatening to do that! He said if I don't pull my grades up he will! Natsume what did you do?"

"I'm sorry Polka-dots," he said.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

He just smirked and walked inside the classroom. He said,

"Hey."

"Hey yourself!" Mitsuki giggled.

"Look, you know how the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up? Do you want to be my date?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mitsuki cried out in joy.

I had been backed up against the wall. I listened to their conversation horrified. I had been sure that Natsume had liked me! Obviously I was wrong.

That womanizer, I hated him!

I ran away, off to complain to Ruka-pyon about this.

Mitsuki's POV:

This was perfect! Natsume had asked me first, that way it wasn't really me that had hurt Mikan.

I did feel kind of bad though, but I liked Natsume, too. It was like killing two birds with one stone, am I not right?

KoKo's POV:

Maybe if I asked Mitsuki to the dance, she wouldn't hate me anymore! I don't want Mitsuki to hate me, but I want to go to the dance with Anna, too.

Maybe I can find out another way to be friends with Mitsuki. Well I don't know. I guess I'll just ask her and see what happens…

I was looking for her when the bell rang. I raced towards the classroom and managed to get to my seat before the tardy bell.

Ruka and Mikan came in panting at the very last minute!

"We made it Sakura-san!" Ruka cried.

"Yeah!" agreed Mikan. Then she slapped him a high-five.

Natsume's POV:

Ruka and Mikan were nearly tardy. I wonder what they were doing; Ruka is usually always here before the others come.

Ruka's POV:

Since now I know for certain that Mikan isn't going to the dance with Natsume, now is my chance to go with her!

Mitsuki's POV:

Today we had free periods. Then that stupid mind-reader came up to me. He startled me by saying,

"Mitsuki-san, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Uh… I'm sorry, I'm going with Natsume." Gosh, even to me I sounded smug.

"Oh! Okay! I only wanted to ask for kind of a peace treaty, you know? You seeming to hate me and all," he laughed.

"I don't hate you! I was just pissed that Persona was pursuing me that one day," I explained.

"Alright, friends now?" he asked.

"Friends," I agreed. He smiled at me, and he looked really cute. I blushed. This was weird…

It was all so rushed, it was like it didn't even happen and I was simply just daydreaming.

Mikan's POV:

I was so mad! How could Natsume do this to me?

I looked at KoKo. I needed a date to the dance, and he was single. Perfect. I smiled.

"You're going to the dance with me," I ordered.

"B-but I was going to ask Anna!" he complained.

"Pwease?" I pouted, making my best puppy-dog face, "I need help getting back at Natsume."

He stared at my face, he always fell for this. If this didn't work, the water works always did.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you KoKo! I wuv you!" I shouted, and jumped onto him giving him a HUGE bear hug.

Natsume was glaring daggers at him, and Mitsuki jut stared at us. Her face was a mixture of relief, yet some regret and jealousy.

Oh no! Mitsuki wasn't supposed to be any part of this! What was I going to do? I can't be her friend if she hates me!

Mitsuki's POV:

That was cold! The minute I dumped him, he found another date! KoKo really is stupid. That baka!

KoKo's POV:

Okay, so I couldn't go to the dance with either Mitsuki OR Anna! Now what?

Ruka's POV:

Great! Now I can't ask out Mikan! I'm going to the dance with Anna, that'll show KoKo not to take the girl I love!

Anna's POV:

KoKo! That baka! And I was sure he had liked me, yet he goes to the dance with Mikan? THAT BAKA!

Natsume's POV:

What in the world was Polka-dots doing now? I thought she had had feelings for me. I guess not.

I always knew she and that mind-reader was close, but this? I could've sworn he had liked Anna!

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Right before she left the room, I grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"We have to talk," I muttered.

"If it's about the egg, I still haven't forgiven you!" she yelled. I smirked.

"No, it's not about that. It's more why you're going to the dance with KoKo."

"KoKo? He's my best friend! There's no reason to not go with him!"

"I thought you liked me!"

"Vice-versa, but apparently I was wrong. You're with Mitsuki now, my sister."

"Sister? Anyways I do like you Polka-dots!" I admit. Mikan just stared at me wide-eyed.

She screamed, "No! This isn't true!"

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head which was shaking now.

"Natsume! Yamede! Stop playing with my feelings!" she shouted.

With that she ran out of the room. Hotaru was watching us, silently shaking her head.

I threw a ball of fire towards her, and she easily dodged it by leaning backwards. I was facing her profile, so she could have leaned forward, too if she had wanted.

"Baka," she said in monotone and walked away.

I followed her out into the hall. She knew something I didn't. To my surprise, I saw her handing a small pile of photos to Ruka.

"I owe you," she whispered.

Ruka looked so smug and contented. I guess he was being handed some of his many blackmail photos.

Lucky him.

Ruka's POV:

Hah! Since I had found Hotaru's lost duck scooter she was repaying me with my most embarrassing blackmail photos.

"Eh? What's this?" I asked. There was a picture of an incredibly handsome boy in a sexy pose.

He was leaning back onto a wall with his arms folded, and he was winking at the camera. He had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. At the bottom there was a note written in purple ink.

'Love ya babe. See you again once you graduate.'

Hotaru hissed, "Which one are you looking at?" She was pissed since she was losing chances of making more money.

I turned the photo around, there was a picture of Hotaru in nothing but a lacy lavender bikini with the same boy holding her waist and kissing her cheek.

Hotaru had a shocked yet happy expression on her face, and her hair had been longer. It was shoulder-length with curls at the bottom.

I blushed, I mean Hotaru looked… Well she actually looked kind of cute. She snatched the photo away from me.

"What are you looking…" she shouted, her voice gradually quieting down, "at…"

She quickly shoved the photo into her pocket and turned around quickly and power-walked away.

I glanced at her retreating figure and noticed that the tips of her ears were tinged pink. I smiled.

I spotted Anna walking out of the girl's bathroom with Nonoko by her side.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I gasped.

"K-Ko-KoKo ditched me for Mikan-chan!" the pink-haired beauty wailed. She had been crying since her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She was still very pretty.

Alright! This was the perfect chance to get back at KoKo!

"Anna, I'll go to the dance with you!" I exclaimed. She stopped sniffling.

"Really?" she questioned, looking immensely overjoyed.

"Yeah, I mean it," I answered. She squealed and hugged me.

Right at the moment Anna pecked me on the cheek Hotaru looked back with a sullen face.

Maybe she was PMSing or she was still angry about the photos. Whatever, it wasn't my problem.

Hotaru's POV:

Darn it! I was hoping to make Ruka jealous with that picture of Hikaru! I guess it didn't work! He asked out Anna instead!

KoKo's POV:

I passed by Anna, the moment she saw me she turned up her nose at me and humphed.

I guess she's mad at me because I'm going to the dance with Mikan. I decided to read her mind.

'Why did KoKo ditch me for Mikan? I mean she's pretty and all, but… Why? I thought that we had liked each other… Oh well. I guess this is my chance to get close to Ruka-kun!' she thought.

What the? Ruka and Anna? That is an unlikely couple! I like Anna! What's going on? MIKAN!! She caused all of this!

I sprinted toward the sakura tree to find Mikan sleeping under it.

"Mikan! Anna and Ruka are going to the dance together! What am I going to do? You know I really like Anna!" I shouted.

"Anna and Ruka? Oh, I'm sorry KoKo! Um… I'm going to fix this! I promise KoKo!" she replied, her eyes looking extra shiny.

She ran away from me, her hands getting suspiciously close to her face. Oh no, what had I done? I made my best friend cry…

Suddenly Natsume jumped in front of me. He had been watching us from above on the sakura tree obviously. He threw his manga book at me.

"Give this back to Kitsuneme, I borrowed it from him," he muttered.

Then he ran after Mikan.

Mikan's POV:

What had I done? Who knows how many couples are going to get together? I must have broken KoKo's heart! He always gushes about Anna!

What have I done to my best friend? He must hate me! And I KNOW for SURE that Anna likes KoKo back.

She must be with Ruka to make KoKo jealous. But why is Ruka with Anna? Maybe he's trying to get Hotaru jealous. Who knows?

I wiped a stray tear running down my cheek. I was such a crybaby. What was I going to do?

Then I heard a familiar voice…

"Oi! Bakayoujo!" he shouted. Natsume?

Natsume's POV:

I finally caught up to the girl. Dang. Polka-dots was a fast runner despite her clumsiness.

She stumbled forward at the sound of my voice. I must've startled her. I wrapped an arm around her petite waist and brought her back up again.

She surprised me with what she did next.

"Wah! Natsume what am I going to do?" she wailed.

She had wrapped her slim arms around my waist. Her face was buried into my chest. I could feel the wetness of her tears through my shirt. The stupid uniform was really thin.


End file.
